Boredom
by jokergirl2001
Summary: Roxy is a girl who's bored with her life and one day a shinigami appeared offering a deal . Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys ! sorry for being absent for so long _ . this time I'm gonna write a story about my OC who's kinda crazy**

**Our character in this story is named Roxy . she has short black hair and green eyes . she often wears a long white sleeve , black shorts and white sneakers . Roxy is bored to death and today she'll have the chance of a lifetime**

**Roxy's POV **

It was a boring day as usual . I finished school went to my part time job at a clothing shop . 'life is so boring ' I thought while walking home ."I'm back , oh right there's no one else here " I said out loud . I live in a apartment by myself since my parents work overseas . ' this world is dull ' I thought as I grabbed something to eat and went to my room to see if there's an interesting anime to watch . Lucky me there was nothing but shoujo crap .

" I WISH SOMETHING INTERESTING WOULD HAPPEN" I screamed out loud

" than let's make a deal " said a mysterious voice .

When I turned around my face went pale ." there's a f-f-f-freaking m-m-monster in my room"

" I'm a shinigami"

" as in a God of death?"

"yes"

" so this is how my boring life ends.."

"I'm not here to take your life "

" than why are you here?"

" to kill some boredom "

" I don't get it "

" let me ask you a question . if you have the opportunity to get suck into the death note universe , would you do it?"

" depends "

" oh I thought you're bored to death with this world "

" I am but what are the chances that I won't get killed in that world"

" so than in what sort of situation would you accept this deal ?"

" if I have the chance to make a case that even the great L himself can't solve but too bad he's already dead "

" interesting . how about this : I'll send you to an alternate timeline where L managed to solve the case before Rem could kill him"

" well that is quite an offer but … I want your death note " I evilly grinned

" deal "

" you're more cooperative than I thought "

" I'll do anything to ease some boredom , oh I forgot that there is one condition. "

" and what's that?"

" You have to abandon everything including your family and you can never return to this place"

" basically you're asking me to chose between a boring life and an interesting adventure , the answer is obvious "

" you're the only human who was willing to abandon everything , are you that bored with your life?"

" I'm bored to death of course I'll do it "

" Than let's go "

Everything went black and I felt like I was having a heart attack .


	2. existence

**Hey there guys ! how's your day going ? **

**Disclaimer : How in the world could I own death note?**

**Roxy's POV**

My eyes went open. I found myself laying on a bed with a massive headache .

"God I felt like I was dying " I complained

"oh my , should I take you to a hospital ?"

" no thanks , I'll just walk it off " I turned around and saw a woman who appeared to be in her late twenties .

" oh my , are you sure " she said with a concerned voice

" I'm sure . pardon me but where am I and who are you miss ?" I asked

" oh my I forgot to introduce myself . my name is Emiko Fujiko . I found you passed out in front of my bakery downstairs in the evening . you've been passed till morning "

" thanks for taking care of me " I said with a gentle smile

" you're welcomed um what's your name ?"

" Rin Takashi "

" okay Rin-chan you should rest a bit more and if you need anything I'll be downstairs " I nodded. When she left I saw something passing through the wall . Not to my surprise it was the shinigami

" Liar " said the shinigami

" Oh and when did I lie?"

" Your name is Roxy Reenis "

" I hate my last name so can you be so kind as to never utter it again?"

" don't think you're so high and mighty , human or should I remind you that I can kill you at any time?"

" you won't kill me "

" what makes you so sure? "

" Because I am merely your entertainer shinigami-san"

" that's a good reason I'll give you that "

" Speaking of names what should I call you? Since I don't wanna keep calling you shinigami"

" I don't have a name "

" than from now on your name is Rose "

" it's a strange name "

" So Rose , could you be so kind as to give me your death note ?"

" Here " said Rose as she handed it over to me . it was like every other death note except it's title was ' nota de la muerte ' which was Spanish for death note

" hey I change your name to Rosa "

" Why the sudden change ?"

"I just used the Spanish word for rose . so you don't like it?"

" it's in fact the opposite "

"good "

" so what are you gonna do now miss I –Shall-Create-A-Case-That-L-Won't-Solve"

" oh you'll see " I said while hiding the death note under the blankets

I called out to miss Emiko asking her for a paper and pen so I can write down my parents number. She took the piece of paper and went to the phone . While she was doing that I took out my death note and wrote her name and the cause of death being ' goes grocery shopping and while on her way home gets hit by a car' . Now she only has 40 seconds . when there was only 30 seconds left she came by .

" Rin-chan are you sure this is the right number " she asked (30,29,28,27,26,25)

" Actually that was just a bluff" (24,23,22)

" what do you mean Rin-chan?" (21,20)

" oh could you stop playing the concerned citizen ?" I said with a cold voice (19,18,17,16)

" I don't understand " (15,14 , 13)

"Then let me put this simply : you never bothered asking if I wanted to go home meaning that you let me rest here just for appearance and in reality just wanted to get rid of this brat as soon as possible but too bad you'll be the one I get rid of " (12,11,10,9,8,7,6,)

"wh-what are you trying t-to say?" she yelled out (5,4,3,2)

" Death " (1, 0)

She stopped talking and went to meet her fate . My hands started to shake .

" why are your hands shaking " asked Rosa as she was laughing

" I never felt this excited since I was born " I shouted in Light crazy way

"I thought it was guilt "

"why would I feel guilty ?"

"for taking an innocent human life"

"Rosa , I just di the same thing you shinigami's do but I suppose I'll explain why I'm not feeling guilty"

"enlighten me"

"How many humans lives on this planet alone?"

" about seven billion "

" Emiko Fujiko was one in seven billion meaning her existence was smaller than one of an ant . her existence is unknown to others just as my existence is " I said while walking downstairs

" Then why are so fixated on creating a case that L won't solve "

" this is gonna contradict what I said before but it's so I can leave my mark on the world and by creating a case that L can't solve I will go down in history. It's hard to believe but I got this idea from Beyond Birthday"

" so that's why you're his fan " I nodded

I was heading towards the exit when my stomach started growling . so I took a food from the bakery it's not like anyone would notice right? When I exited the bakery I made my way to a nearby alley .


	3. Chapter 3 : Boredom

**Hey my peeps ! Before I begin with this chapter I'd like to reply to all the reviews I have received :) I am so happy since I am still an amateur **

**Guest **

**why did tha shinigami appear, becoz she was just randomly bored? lolz. thers no description of tha shinigami or your sue too. you dont put tha description of your oc in the summary lol. and learn how 2 use capitals k? fanks. **

my reply : first of all thanks for the review ! Second : Remember when Ryuk dropped his death note because he was bored and no one complained ? Basically you can't blame my shinigami for being bored . 3. I'll put a description in this chapter for my shinigami and my oc but why is my oc a sue? . 4. I'll make sure to use capitals 5. Thanks again for your review

**Megan on the Run**

**Wow . This story is a disaster . I'm actually embarrassed for the author ...**

**People with writing disabilities should be helped . This lost soul obviously has noone in her life willing to tell her the truth . They just let her post what ever non sense online and let her make a fool of herself . This writers lack of desciptive language, use of tone and lack of character development is a cautionary tale to all teachers and parents .**

**Our nation has to do better with raising our troubled youth.**

**Or else they could end up like this.**

My reply : Thanks for the review however I find that you're exagerating a bit since this is one of my first stories and people aren't good from the start it takes time . Did you even bother checking my pen name ? it's not jokergirl2001 for nothing . Thanks :p

**randomstranger**

**I like the story but you should try and create a better reason for Roxy's behaviout**

my reply : Thank you very much ! I'll take your advice

**Guest**

**Nice story**

my reply : Gracias (thank you)

**Minaku Yoka**

**Short but nice, can't wait till the next chapter! :D**

my reply : thank you very very very much especially for being the first person to review this story

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Boredom **

**Roxy's POV**

I am currently in an alley in the streets of Tokyo funny , huh?

" AHHH , oh it's only you Rosa "

" Why did you scream?"

" I may be cruel but who the hell wouldn't be scared of a shinigami ? I mean look at yourself . You have short bloody red hair , an eyepatch , a completely white eye and the rest of you looks like a white version of Ryuk " I screamed

" It's so out of character for you to scream like that "

" What kind of image do you have of me ?"

" I expected you to be cold and calm "

" I was never really like that you know . I used to be a very cheerful person "

" Than why did you change?"

" I guess it's okay for me to tell you . You see I'm destined to die in exactly two years when I'm barely eighteen and to make matters worse I found out when I was thirteen . Before finding out I was extremly cheerful but when I found out something inside of me started thinking : what's the point of it all ?"

" How did you find out ?"

" You see my parents are doctors and was researching a way to cure me without me finding out but I found out when I overheard them talking about it and that's when it started . I started to become cold and distancing myself from everyone else "

" That's idiotic , If you know that you're gonna die why not live happily till the end"

" Jealousy . I felt jealous that everyone else had a way to leave a mark one the world like graduating or having kids while I am supposed to die without even accomplishing anything " I kicked a nearby container

After a moment of silence I decided to speak up

"So Rosa now that you know how my boredom with life started you should explan yours "

" As you're aware of that note is not mine "

"I knew that from the start "

" The owner of that Death Note was a shinigami named Melissa . "

"Me-lis-sa " I spelled her name out to indicate that she can continue

" Let me tell you this human , you were actually destined to die when you were fifteen however Melissa saved your life "

"Why did she save my life "

" Don't be foolish your life not ending was a coincidence "

" A coincidence ?"

" Melissa got tired of living and stopped writing names . But then one day she saw a human who had come to the same conclussion as her : what's the point . So she decided to give her life to that human out of pity "

" I'm lucky and all but why did you come ?"

" Melissa was a friend of mine so I kept checking up on you every now and again "

" Stalker alert "

" One day I noticed your lifespan was dropping faster than it's supposed to and I came to check up on you "

" So you even notice when people are planning to take their lives . When did I start cutting again ?"

" It was a week after Melissa decided to let you live and you've been doing it up to now. That's why you always wear sleeves so people won't notice "

" You got me , so this is how we're conected . I won't be surprised if you died for me "

" Don't bet on it "

" Rosa you should start explaining the changes between this universe and the other death note universe to me "

* * *

**Sorry that this was short but I wanted to explain why Rosa chose Roxy . Please review/follow/favorite this story and thanks to all viewers for you know ... viewing this story even though i'm an amateur **


	4. chapter 4 : Insane

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating this story sooner ! I have a good (not really ) reason . The day before yesterday I was catching up on two manga's : Gintama and kuroko no basket (I recommend them) and yesterday I got hooked on death note the abridged series and smosh . I'm sorry for being such a selfish writer!**

**Disclaimer : I may or may not own this series just kidding . I do not own this story**

* * *

** Previously** :

Roxy and Rosa made it to an alley where they shared a bit of their pasts with each other . After this Roxy asked Rosa what the difference between the original storyline and the one she was currently in is .

* * *

**Rosa's POV**

"The difference is quite a complicated and long story "

"I have plenty of time on my hands right now " she uttered as I sighed

"Better get comfortable " she grinned and sat down

"Light Yagami picked up the death note on the 23 of november and died on the day that L was supposed to die"

"What happened to Rem and Misa" she questioned me

"Rem wrote Light Yagami's name in her own death note and died "

"How is that possible? Wasn't she supposed to write down L and Watari's name instead of Light's?" She asked  
"L realised that the rules in the back of the death note were fake and that Light was forcing Rem not to give any useful information"

"Nothing less from my soon to be rival" she seemed excited and I chuckled

"So he made a deal with Rem "

"What deal?"

"L would make Misa realise what kind of person Light truly is and will not hold any charges against Misa if she forfeits her death note after confessing that she was the second Kira and accomplice of the first one Light Yagami"

"That's unexpected of L . So Misa currently has no memories of Light and the death note?"  
"Misa has the memory of being Light's girlfriend and just like others is led to believe that he was killed by Kira as punishment for trying to catch him"

"So Light got killed by Ryuk after there was no hope of him escaping going to jail"

"Correct"

"Ryuk is such a meanie , I'm sure that you would wait until I die in jail" she said in a sly tone

"Don't count on it" I laughed

"Gods of death are meanies well except for Rem" she pouted

"This really breaks my image of you"

"Can't help it. Every second I spend in  
This world has been fun "

"Odd for you to say that"

"So what else changes in this world?"

"The only other thing is that Soichiro Yagami has quit his job after the shock of the Kira case"

"That's lame. I thought that since he had a strong sense of justice he would continue his work" she looked disapointed

"What date is it Rosa?"

"The second of november"

"This is perfect " she laughed

"Why is that ?"  
"You'll find out soon" she hummed

"So what are you gonna do now?"

"I think I'm gonna rob a bank or something "

" What's the point of that?"

"That's the fastest way to earn money , right?"

"But doesn't that reveal yourself to L?"

"Who said I was gonna do it? I'm gonna use my death note to make other people do my biddings for I am God of the new world mwahahhaaha"

I gave a confused stare at Roxy and when she noticed she said

"Wasn't that a spot on Light impression?"

"I thought you went insane there"

"I am still perfectly sane " she uttered in a calm yet annoyed tone

"Sorry"

"You're definitely nothing like Ryuk" she laughed

"Why?"

"Because you are too serious. Come on do a Ryuk impression"

I sighed

"Hey Light can you go buy me some apple?" I said in a Ryuk way as Roxy laughed

"Ryuk go away . I'm too busy cleansing this world from evil to have to go buy apples for you " Roxy continued  
I laughed

"That was fun Rosa" she smiled and stood up

"Yeah "

"So let's get start preparing " ger face turned back into a bored expression which surprised me a bit

"Okay" I replied as I also went back into my normal neutral expression

"Before we go ...Rosa?"

"What's the matter?"

"What's the matter?"

"Let's make the eye deal" she said in a bored way considering what she was asking for

"You're insane Roxy you kn-  
"As I said before i'm perfectly sane "

"It doesn't seem like you know what you're doing"

"I'm exchanging half of my life span for the shinigami eyes which will give me the ability to see the name and life span of other humans"

"You only have two years to live right now and when you make this deal-"

"I'll only have one year left. Which is long enough to accomplish the reason why I came here in the first place"

"You're insane"

"I'm perfectly sane"

"Roxy do you have a death wish?" when I asked her that I swore that for a second she looked surprise but went back to her  
Bored face

"Maybe I do . Now can you just give me the eyes already?" She smiled like a maniac which would make even shinigami's a bit weary of her

"You really are insane " I said as I gave her the eyes . When I was done she started walking away and I flew next to her

"How many times do have to tell you that I'm completely san . Well maybe a bit crazy"

"Where are we going?"

"To the yellow box warehouse"

"Why there?  
"Because you said nothing else changed which means Light met his fate there"

"I know that but why there?"

"It makes things more interesting"

'She really is insane ' I thought

* * *

**Hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter so much that you forgive me ? Please review/follow/favorite this story if you deem it worthy. If you have any ideas you can simply PM me . I have one question : should I put Near , Mello and Matt in this story? **


End file.
